Once an inspiration, Now my sister: TRAILER!
by jadewests
Summary: Once an inspiration, Now my sister: TRAILER!


**Hey guys (:**

**I decided to do a trailer thingy for 'Once an inspiration, Now my sister'.  
So, please give me some feedback and I'll see you at the bottom of the page (:**

_Just an average girl with dreams, celebrity crushes and a favourite singer.  
Her life is changed when she finds out something.  
Something that had been kept from her since she was born.  
Follow her as the secret changes her life…forever._

_Friendship,  
Hatred,  
New love,  
Jealousy,  
All part of her new life._

_Coming soon to the nearest computer screen.  
In April 2011!_

**Ehh, Tbh its better than the original information which gives away the whole story but this seems more dramatic xD.**

**Original information thing**

_Georgia has just found out that Demi is her sister. Follow the girls as they go to Hollywood &more._

**So yeah that gives the whole story away -.-**

**Anyhoo, here are some sneak previews in no specific order. These are taken from random points of the chapters I've written so far.**

I looked down and saw Demi asleep again so I slapped her on the head. "Ow." She mumbled not making an attempt to get up. "I'm moving." I warned her. She still didn't move so I go out of bed, making her head bounce back on to the bed. As soon as her head made contact with the bed, she was up. I grabbed my phone and made my way to my room to get a shower.

I went to the couch, grabbed my new laptop and went on twitter, embracing myself for the screams and tears.

Joe's eyes followed me out, still glaring. I overheard him saying, "She's evil. Evil I tell you."

My eyes flickered between them as Demi blushed. Grabbing my hand, she led the way. "So…what's going on between you guys?" I asked, playful. Demi rolled her eyes, "Nothing." I raised an eyebrow before replying sarcastically, "Really." She didn't catch on to my mockery as she responded, "Yeah. There is absolutely nothing going on…" I looked at her in disbelief.

I slapped Joe on the back of his head which caused him to pull away. He gave me an evil glare which I rolled my eyes at. Demi let out a light giggle.

I sat there, my mouth gaped open. "Seriously!" I yelled. My mum nodded slowly, unsure of my reaction.

I groaned, tilting my head back. "Why!" "Trust me babe, it'll look sexy on you. I bet that guy you talk about a lot will like it." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I glared at her. "I don't like him." My voice raised a few octaves. Demi looked at me knowingly. "You're lying." "I know." I responded quickly.

"Well I deserve it more than you. Acting like a bitch isn't going to get you anywhere. Oh wait, you can't afford to go anywhere. Silly me." "Talking about yourself are you." She snapped, giving me an evil look. I fought the urge to slap her as I sighed, shaking my head. _Wow, what a bitch._

"Demi." I groaned, "Look, I didn't exactly want you guys to date again in case it ruined your friendship for the second time. But I'll support you, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't support you." I wrapped my arms around her waist as she placed hers around my neck. Next minute there is a pair of muscular arms around our waist.

_Demi Munroe.  
You are the ugliest bitch I've ever known.  
Don't be thinking you'll get away with stealing Joe from me.  
I'll get my revenge on you so you better watch out.  
Oh and when your 'fans' find out what you did to me,  
well let's just say you'll be hated by millions of girls around the world.  
Watch your back whore!_

"I guess. He is still on my mind, not at much as he used to be but still…" She quietly replied.

**So I hope you guys like the sneak peeks! Please review and let me know if you would read it. As a reminder, this won't be published until APRIL! So if you guys would read this please review &add me to **Author Alert** NOT **_Story Alert_**!**

Oh and the couples in this story are:

- Demi and Sterling _-Brief-_  
- Demi and Joe _-Major i guess-_  
- Demi and Selena  
- Cole and Debby  
- Zac and Vanessa

**Please don't be put off by the couples! It's not going to be major couple-ness unless it's requested! And I know some people will review or try to get this deleted 'cause they are celebrity names but bear in mind that the surnames have been changed so that I won't get sued.  
BTW the Delena relationship is at the end, Stemi relationship is brief-ish and Jemi is major even though they aren't together but I can dream, right?**

**As a reminder, this story is false, make believe, imaginary, okay? And it will be in one POV throughout but if you'd like it to be in a different POV when you've read it, feel free to tell me and I'll do it before uploading the next chapter.**

**So I hope you guys will give this story a chance and I hope to see many reviews possibly more than the others.**

**-georgia(:**


End file.
